Yuusuke Godai
Yuusuke Godai is the main character in Kamen Rider Kuuga and appears again in Kamen Rider Agito. He is a happy go lucky person who works for an unnnamed company in Japan, writing travel guides which helps funds his travels all over the world. He donned the Arcle which gave him the powers of Kuuga to fight against the Grongi. History Sometime during the year 1986, in Hokkaido, Japan, Yuusuke's childhood home catches on fire because of the stove exploding, killing both of his parents near instantly. While the fire burned around him, a figure in blue with silver armor and carrying a blade walked into his room, grabbed him and his sister, and jumped out of the 5th floor window of the apartment complex. They ended up saving their lives. He called the figure a Kamen Rider after his favorite TV series at the time. It started going around the Japanese newspapers and, eventually, into world news. After graduating high school, Yuusuke started traveling around the world, writing travel guides in the more populated areas so that he has money during his travels. Sometime, his childhood friend, Sakurako Sawatari, sends him an invitation through his sister to come visit her in Alaska. On December 31, 1999, Yuusuke lands in Alaska and goes to the University of Alaska to visit her. There, just as the clock strikes midnight, he finds out that the archaeological team is in trouble. He rides out on his motorcycle, changing his life forever. When dawn arrives, the police and FBI are already there. There, he meets Kadyn Ianson and is told to leave, but not without seeing the Arcle first, giving him a strange feeling about it. Later that morning, he and Sakurako go to the FBI headquarters and are interrogated by Kadyn about what caused them to call 911, what the university was researching there, and showed them what had happened to her coworkers. After exchanging business cards, a Grongi attacks the FBI office. Yuusuke, seeing the Arcle again, puts it on and transforms into Kuuga for the first time. Over time, Yuusuke unlocks more and more of Kuuga's power. When he fighting against No. 23, he goes into cardiac arrest and almost dies. He did eventually wake up and helped Kadyn take down the Grongi. He then confesses his feelings for the other man who reciprocates them. They then start dating in secret. Soon afterwards, Morana Abbey enters his life. Other Events Personality Relationships Kadyn Ianson When Yuusuke first sees Kadyn, he is instantly attracted to him. Thinking that the American man is straight and his own upbringing, he keeps it to himself, only slipping up once in a while and always in Japanese. While their first meeting is less than ideal, they quickly start warming up to each other, especially after fighting against the Grongi together before and after the G2 Series is completed. When Yuusuke almost dies, Kadyn reveals to him that he was pushing back the feelings that developed for the foreigner, they start a relationship in secret. This also helps Yuusuke feel somewhat human after his powers become more and more dangerous to those around him. At the end of Kuuga, Yuusuke leaves without saying goodbye, but sends a postcard three months later from Indonesia, saying that he promises to be back one day. He only sends one more telling Kadyn that he's coming back, but, unknown to him, Kadyn never receives it. While Yuusuke is trying to head back to Alaska to see Kadyn again, he hears the news about another Unknown attacking and rushes out of the airport to stop it. That's where he reunites with Kadyn, but he realizes that he has messed up when Kadyn starts yelling at him for not contacting him more. After talking with Roxana, he tries talking with Kadyn whenever he can, talking about his adventures, asking Kadyn what he was up to in the past 3 years, trying to say that he is sorry. While he is overwhelmed by the God of Darkness, Kadyn is the one to bring him out of it, saying that, while he hasn't forgiven Yuusuke yet, he wants to try and rebuild what they had. In Kamen Rider Ryuki, it is revealed that, over the past years, the two have rebuilt their relationship, Kadyn has forgiven him, and both are now married under American law. Yuusuke still travels around the world, but now updates Kadyn with postcards, letters, and souvenirs of his travels as well as return home in Alaska at least once a month. Sakurako Sawatari Sakurako is Yuusuke childhood friend. They met when he and his sister moved in with his aunt and uncle. Sakurako is also his confidant and is the only one to know - and accept - that he is bisexual with a preference for men. He views her as his best friend. When they are alone together, they tend to talk in Japanese. When they are hanging out, they usually talk about what they have been working on, what has been happening in their personal lives, and, once in a blue moon, they will talk about romance. Morana Abbey Morana was a welcoming presence for Yuusuke when she first arrived. As a trained psychologist, she was able to help him through some of his darker thoughts that he didn't want to share with anyone. She also confided in him that her lack of control over her powers since she was a child makes her want to just leave and never come back. When Morana left, it left a huge hole in Yuusuke. This is partially what made it so hard for him to go back to Kadyn after the ending of Kuuga. Roxana Abbey Yuusuke never believed that Roxana was Morana; he could just sense something in her that he couldn't in Morana and the fact that she wanted to live. She, like her sister, helped him, but this time with reconnecting with Kadyn and everyone else from the Grongi Incident. Roxana also used her powers to sever Kuuga's ties with the God of Darkness and retie him to Agito. While this bonds them for the rest of time, she never uses it against him, allowing him to live his life the way he wants to. Powers and Abilities Multilingual: While Yuusuke's first language is Japanese, he speaks both English and French fluently and also knows how to get by in several others. '''Cultural Knowledge: '''Because he has traveled to many different places in the world, Yuusuke has amassed a great amount of knowledge about different cultures including the little nuances. Once in a while, he'll get them mixed up. '''Angel Physiology: '''After fusing with the Arcle, Yuusuke starts developing the traits of an angel and they just keep getting stronger and stronger over time. By the end of Kuuga, they are at their peak. '''Fire Manipulation: '''Yuusuke, like Kuuga, can manipulate fire. While he manifests it in his attacks, he fully realizes this power by the time of Agito, when he is able to manipulate it at will. '''Lightning Manipulation: '''After having a defibrillator used on him, Yuusuke starts being able to channel lightning into his attacks. Forms Equipment Notes Appearances # Kamen Rider Kuuga ## Revival # Kamen Rider Agito